


xB smut

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Invisibility, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Dialogue, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey there, this is my xB smut book ^-^I can take requests but it must include xB. Also I won't do non-con or anything like that cause consent is key.(Author is a trans man)(Also author is not good with titles)
Relationships: xbsuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

xB touched down in his village house and walked towards his bedroom, feeling the aphrodisiac start to kick in. It all started when he was walking around the shopping district and he got splashed with a potion by grian and the other mycelium resistance gang, he had ran off afterwards.

He got into his bedroom and had just closed the door when he felt his folds start to drip juices all over. He stuck his hand down his pants and started to massage his clit, groaning as the pleasure continued. He pulled his hand out after massaging his clit a bit more and closed the blinds and locked the door so no one could see him. 

xB untied his shoes, kicked his pants off and took off his jacket. He laid on his bed and pulled down his underwear, them being soaked through by juices. He panted loudly and spread his folds, rubbing his clit harder, panting and moaning the whole time. xB got some lube from the sidetable and lubed up 2 fingers, slowly dipping one into his entrance. He panted quietly whilst he pumped it in and out slowly.

He pumped his finger with bit quicker and slowly pushed in the second one, pumping harder and harder, moaning loudly, until the pressure got too much and he cummed. He panted and pulled his fingers from his entrance and wiped them on a nearby piece of wool.

He walked to the bathroom after putting his clothes in the washbin and started to fill up the tub. xB dipped his toes in and laid down, feeling sleepy. He got out the tub after scrubbing his body and hair and got a white, fluffy towel and dried himself down. 

He walked into his bedroom and got out clean sheets, pulling off the dirty ones and putting them with the dirty washing. He got some new clothes, a blue pyjama shirt with white polka dots, green and white plaid shorts and white fluffy socks. xB then climbed into bed after unlocking his bedroom door and pulled up his clean, grey quilt and grabbed his guardian plushie, falling asleep in minutes.


	2. Hmm, invisible person goes brrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um, heres my longest chapter I've ever made qwq  
> Its my favourite as well :D

xB felt a hand go under his panties, slowly rubbing his clit while he was stocking up his Red Zone shop. He felt the invisible hand quicken out of nowhere, rubbing his clit faster and faster. The person bent down after taking his hand out, picking xB up and going into the bottom area, closing the door and windows. 

He was laid down on the table, a hand rubbing his stomach as he felt the person bend down, their breath on his cunt. They leaned in and licked a stripe up his folds, gathering slick and other things. xB moaned loudly, crying out everytime the tongue licked up to his clit. He struggled in his ropes as the tongue got faster and more brave, dipping down into his hole and licking faster and faster. 

xB cried out as his orgasm hit, thighs trembling as the tongue continued. He cried out even louder as he felt fingers enter his entrance as well as the tongue teasing his clit, circling around it but not touching it. The fingers massaged his insides till one found his g-spot and started to rub harder and harder on it, him moaning out until he came for the second time. 

The fingers pulled out slowly, rubbing against the sides of his hole as they got to the edge and pulled fully out. xB panted as he watched the lube bottle be taken and lube poured onto invisible hands, rubbing them onto what he assumed was their dick. They slowly pushed in, their dick going deeper until their balls hit his cheeks. xB shouted as they thrusted in and out quickly, his thighs trembling and his toes curling as he cummed yet again, the person not stopping however. 

xB's eyes rolled back into his head as the person picked up his thighs and put them over their shoulders, their dick being thrusted deeper and deeper until it felt like xB could barely breathe. He cummed for the fourth time, his entrance squeezing around the persons dick as hard as he could, trying to make them cum. They thrusted in harder and harder, xB's tongue sticking out as they got faster and faster until he felt their dick throb, they pushed in as deep as they could and cummed, cum spilling out onto the table as they pulled out.

xB's vision got darker and darker as he got hit with what seemed like a weakness potion, his eyes just closing as they heard the mystery potion person speak, telling them to sleep. 

He woke up hours later, lying next to xisuma. His thighs and his throat hurt, probably from all of the strain he put them through. His thighs felt sticky from all the cum produced from him and x. He nudged x and grabbed his notepad, writing down that he wanted to have a bath. X woke up, feeling tired but agreeing to his boyfriends demands, after getting thrown off of the bed, of course.

X picked up his smaller boyfriend and walked over to the bathroom, running him a warm bubble bath, filled with a nice coconut smelling bubble bath and plopping himself and xB in after turning off the taps. xB hugged his boyfriend, kissing his cheek before x kissed his lips gently, xB pushed into it gently whilst x brung his arms around xB. 

X pulled xB onto his lap, reaching over to the apple body wash and pouring a small amount onto a loofah, gently scrubbing xB down, not just his thighs but his whole body. xB sighed quietly, relaxing into X's grasp. X then grabbed the coconut shampoo/conditioner and poured a bit onto his and xB's hands, scrubbing xB's hair whilst he scrubbed X's hair. X started to purr quietly as xB got near his horns. 

xB then rinsed them both off and dried himself off, giving X a fluffy pink towel and grabbing a blow drier once they got out. X shivered at the coolness of the room until xB plugged the hairdryer in and the warm air poofed up his fur all around his face, tail and ears. xB giggled quietly and got changed into his pyjamas after blowdrying his own hair and climbing into bed. X sat down and jumped onto xB, quickly shifting into a cat-like creature and lying on his stomach. 

xB smiled down at him and pulled him up, snuggling down under the covers and fell asleep, X purring quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope this was OK ^-^. I included my otp, xbsuma and also a headcannon that x can shapeshift ^-^  
> Btw all of this was consensual cause consent is key for any healthy relationship:D
> 
> Oh yeah, forgot to say but im the same person who's writing the xB angst :D  
> You can call me T :)


End file.
